Championship Professional Wrestling
Championship Professional Wrestling (or commonly referred to as The CPW), is a wrestling promotion based out of Rancho Cordova, California and has been in operation since March 19, 1993. It had been solely based on wrestling in the West Coast states of Washington, Nevada, California, Idaho, Oregon and Montana until early 1995, when the organization expanded operations worldwide. Since 2000, CPW has been wrestling all-over the continental United States (mostly in the Southeast during the Summer and the West coast during the springtime). It was at first solely involved in amateur level wrestlers who in turn brought in more high-risk athletes to liven up the CPW audiences. In turn, pool matches in the Summer became extremely popular amongst wrestling fans. Several wrestlers from other promotions came into CPW to help push CPW wrestlers into the mainstream, in turn the other promotions often invited CPW wrestlers into their dark matches in house shows and TV tapings. CPW did in turn recruit former big-ticket wrestlers from around the world from other promotions. A few of them did eventually win the World Title and other CPW titles in CPW. The CPW established a Hall of Fame in late 1993, to honor wrestlers from all over the globe including those in other promotions (i.e. WWE, WCW, ECW, NWA, IWGP, etc.). It has since grown to 70-plus inductees. Pay-Per-Views (2009 Locations in parenthesis) January - Battle Of The Brains - (Convention Center - Minneapolis, Minnesota) February - SpringSlam - (Reno-Sparks Convention Center - Reno, Nevada) March - Madness in March - (Verizon Center - Washington, DC) April - Battle Of The Brains - (Greensboro Coliseum - Greensboro, North Carolina) May - CPW Celaballoza - (Wynn Hotel - Las Vegas, Nevada) June - BeachBrawl - (Savannah State University - Savannah, Georgia) July - The Independence Classic - (Fresno State University - Fresno, California) August - In The Summer Time - (University of North Carolina - Charlotte, North Carolina) September - Battle Of The Brains - (Georgia Tech - Atlanta, Georgia) October - Fight Fest - (Humboldt State University - Arcata, California) November - Battle Of The Brains - (University of Oregon - Eugene, Oregon) December - ...Versus The World - (Redding Civic Auditorium - Redding, California) Hall of Fame The 2008 CPW Hall of Fame induction ceremony took place on March 27. It was held in Savannah, Georgia. For a list of previous inductees, see CPW Hall of Fame Inductees. Employees For a list of the Employees of CPW, see CPW Roster. CPW Championships Official CPW Titles 1 = McGavin and Anderson wrestled a two fall match to determine the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Title (the first fall, which was won by Anderson) and the US Title (the second fall, won by McGavin). "Daring" DeLuca, who was both IC and US Champion, forfeited both titles upon winning the World Title at In The Summer Time, making Anderson and McGavin presumptive champions respectively. 2 = Jean Bertin, was injured in a match against Jason Xu, at a house show in Idaho Falls, Idaho and he decided to forfeit the title to DeLuca instead of being stripped of the title. When DeLuca won the World Title at In The Summer Time, Jeffrey Haymon won the #1 contendership to the African Title in a battle royal at In The Summer Time 13, last eliminating Jean Bertin (the former champion). Upon DeLuca's forfeiture, Haymon became the presumptive champion. 3 = Edward Gabrian, won both the Australian and European Titles by defeating Mark Sherman at In the Summer Time 13. 4 = Jose Montes, by virtue of losing the South American Title to Chino Martinez at In the Summer Time 13, was awarded the nine-month vacant Central American Title by CPW President Dierdre Thompson. Retired Titles * CPW Unifed World Television Championship (2001-2006), a combination of two defunct Television titles bought, unifed and owned by Danny Brun at a cost of $3.6 million, operated by the CPW. Retired in 2006, by Brun (since he owned the title, he had the right to do so). C C Category:Championship Professional Wrestling